


The Shadows That Never Be

by GrandMagister



Category: CaRtOoNz - Fandom, H2ODelirious - Fandom, Lui Calibre - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural!AU - Fandom, VanossGaming
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandMagister/pseuds/GrandMagister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan is a lone hunter who ends up stranded in a dainty town in North Carolina. While he's there, he hears about a series of murders that had happened and decides to investigate in the matter further. In his searches, he meets a waiter from a local cafe named Jonathon. Jonathon is an odd individual, to say the least, and seems to know more about the murders than the papers do..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Car Troubles, eh?

Evan sighed in frustration as his car finally sputtered and died on the side of the road. Fucking hell.. His truck, a simple black pickup, had been having trouble since he'd first arrived in this damn state and he couldn't figure out why. Not even the mechanic he'd had to take the damned thing to could locate the problem. So, now, here he was, stuck in some dainty little town with a fucked up truck. That'd be his luck..

It was currently half past midnight. He was bound for a case he'd heard about down in South Carolina that reeked of vampire doings a few days ago and had decided to drive down from New York after he'd visited a friend. That was, until now apparently. He had no clue where the hell he was or what he was going to do at 12:30 in the god damn morning. He slammed the truck's door hard as he saw a nearby gas station.

Thankfully, the place was a 24/7 convenience place. Entering, Evan noticed the cashier was sleeping at the counter, a magazine covering the guys head. He couldn't see much of the guy other than the red hoodie he was wearing.

"Excuse me?" Evan said as he approached the counter. The only response he got from the clerk was a soft snore.

"Hey!" he said loudly, banging his hands on the counter in front of the clerk. The guy jerked up, startled, with a high pitched scream. There was a name tag on the cashier's shirt that Evan couldn't see before that read 'Lui'.

"Wh-what? What's going on? Oh! How can I help you?" Lui looked around as if he was confused by his surroundings before focusing on Evan.

"Can you tell me if there's any motels that'd be open right now around here?" Evan asked.

Lui scratched his messy head, thinking. "Nah, not anywhere close by at least. They all don't stay open past 11. There's a motel a few towns over, though, that should be open this time of night." he said, ending his sentence with a loud yawn.

Fuck. Evan highly doubted his truck would start again, let alone get him to the motel, at this point. "Damn, that won't work for me.. Thanks though." He said. Evan bought a bag of chips and a soda to hold him over until morning before making his way back to his truck. Once there, he had no choice but to sleep there for the night. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world but it was just for a few hours.

He awoke in the morning with the sun shining brightly in his face through the windows. He was sore from the awkward position he'd had to sleep in but at least it was morning now, at least. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he sat up. Now being able to fully see his surroundings, he saw the gas station he had went to last night down the road, an apartment building next to him, and several residential homes surrounded him on either side of the street. 

Looking at the time on his watch, he saw it was 8:45 in the morning now. Leaving his truck once more, he set off to find a mechanic that could help him. The town was small and quiet. Peaceful, he'd say. A few streets over, Evan saw a brown and white pit bull outside of a small home that was tucked in between a cluster of trees. It looked up at him with sapphire blue eyes as he walked by. The thing didn't have a collar so Evan assumed it was a stray. It was a rather cute dog, in all honesty, and he couldn't resist bending down to pet it.

The dog didn't appear to be aggressive and let Evan scratch it's ear. Evan couldn't help but think of the black lab he had as a child, Marlow. She had been a sweet dog if not a bit rowdy at times. Sadly, she had died of old age as he was just starting high school. He had managed to get deep in thought as he reminisced his old dog but was jerked back to reality as he heard a name being called and the dog getting up and running back to the house. So, this wasn't a stray after all.. Evan continued on his way and he couldn't help but laugh. Delirious was a weird name for a dog....

Sometime later as he explored the center of the town, he had finally found a mechanic. The guy was heavyset and tall but seemed friendly enough. He offered to tow in Evan's truck and look at it. Soon enough, the black truck sat in the mechanic's garage, the guy standing over it as he tried to find the source of it's problems. He had told Evan it could be a few hours, so Evan found himself walking around town to kill time.

He felt like he'd been walking for an eternity before he wound up in front of the mechanic's garage again. After a quick talk, the mechanic had told Evan he'd have to replace a few parts, do a few adjustments, but he should have it up and running as good as new in a few days, a week at most. Evan tried to protest but it was in vain. A week was the best the guy could do.

Well shit. Looks like he was stuck here for the next seven days or so, then. As Evan left the mechanic's shop, he saw a cafe nestled in between two other businesses. A delicious aroma drifted from the open door and he couldn't help but be lead by his growling stomach towards it.


	2. Food, glorious food

He ravenously dug into the plate of food before him. Evan didn't realize just how hungry he'd been until he saw his waiter approaching with the platter of ham, eggs, bacon, sausage links, pancakes, and a cup of black coffee. He could have drooled just from the smell of it. The waiter, a man with short brown hair who had a clownish smile and pretty blue eyes that reminded him of that dog he'd seen earlier for some reason, and the same black and white outfit as the rest of the staff here, laughed from behind him as Evan stuffed his face. The waiter had introduced himself as Jonathon as he showed him to a table.

"Jheeze, you must'a been starvin' something fierce, eh?" Jonathon laughed.

Evan nodded gleefully, smiling up at the waiter with a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth. Jonathon just seemed to laugh harder. His laugh was certainly unique. He had no words to describe it but it was definitely the infectious kind. He would have laughed to if it hadn't been for the mouthful of food he had in his mouth.

Jonathon sat down across from him at the table. Everything here had an 80's vibe to it. Vinyl records of all sizes from the time period hung on the walls as well as posters of different bands. Most of the posters were of metal bands though there were a few from other genres. Under the decor, the walls were a simple white. The floors were tiled black and white, giving it the vintage diner look.

"So, you're a tourist? Haven't seen you around here before." the man said.

Evan finished the bite he had taken of one of the fluffy pancakes before he talked. "Tourist? Not really. I was just passing through before my truck shitted out not far from here. I'm stuck here for a week or so while it's in the shop."

"That's unfortunate. Where're you comin' from?" Jonathon asked.

Evan cocked an eyebrow at the man across from him. He's traveled to countless places through Canada and America and it was rare for anybody to have a casual chat like this with him. Usually, it was only women who were interested in a one night stand talked to him. Somehow, he highly doubted Jonathon was looking for the same with him.

"I'm coming down from New York. I was visiting a friend when I-" he stopped himself. He'd almost told this stranger about the vampire case down in South Carolina without a second thought. How stupid _was_ he, today? This guy probably didn't even know about the supernatural shit that goes on without normal humans noticing. Those that were lucky enough to be able to turn a blind eye, that is. Evan sure as hell wasn't getting anybody unnecessarily involved in the shit storm that was the Hunter's life anyways. He cleared his throat before continuing "I, uh, heard there was this crazy inn that's supposedly haunted." Well.. That was close and didn't reveal his true intentions of traveling to South Carolina..

But that didn't excuse the fact that was a horrible fucking save on his part. He mentally slapped himself.

Jonathon just looked at him, questioningly, as he too raised an eyebrow. Evan felt the heat of his gaze and wondered for a moment if Jonathon somehow knew he was lying. Instead of questioning it, Jonathon just laughed.

"What?" Evan said, taking another bite of his food.

Jonathon smiled at him. "Nothing, nothing. You don't really have the appearance of someone who looked like they'd like going to haunted places." he said.

Evan gave a small smile. "What can I say? I have a knack, so to speak, for finding ghosts apparently." he said the last few words more sarcastically than he'd meant to and hoped Jonathon hadn't noticed. As he said those words, he had a flashback to when he'd first decided to become a hunter.  
_______________________________________________________________________

It was the summer after he'd graduated high school, back when he still lived in Canada, in a place he actually called home. His friends were off partying, having a good time, living up the last few days some of them had before their families made them look for jobs or some going off to college. Evan was home alone save for his older brother, Nathaniel, while their parents were on a trip to California. It was nearing ten o'clock when everything started. There was a power outage and Nathaniel had burst into his room, grabbing Evan by the arm and pulling him roughly away from his computer.

Confused as to what was happening and his brother not telling him jack shit, Evan could only be lead to the living room where Nathaniel wouldn't allow him to leave, even for the bathroom. It was the first time Evan noticed his brother acting strange, completely out of character.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Nathaniel looked around frantically, nervous jitters not allowing him to stay still for long. "It's after me, man. It knows what happened. It's fucking coming for me." he said.

"Who?"

Nathaniel paced the living room, his cellphone in hand, rapidly pushing buttons. He was texting somebody.

"Nate! What's going on?" Evan shouted, grabbing his brothers shoulder.

Nathaniel opened his mouth as if to say something but shook his head instead, "I-I'm sorry I can't tell you.. Charlie and Casey'll be here soon. Go with them and don't come back until mom and dad get home."

Charlie and Casey? So that must'v been who David was texting. Charlie and Casey were twins and childhood friends of both of them. Well, Charlie and Evan didn't necessarily get along despite having pretty much the same interests. The guy was just a dick and usually pissed Evan off. Casey was way more tolerable and even played video games with Evan sometimes. But the question still remained, why did he have to leave?

"Why?" Evan pressed, wanting to know more about why he'd suddenly have to leave while his brother was on the verge of a fucking panic attack.

"Just fucking listen, Evan! The less you know, the better off we'll all be. Charlie and Casey will be here any minute. You're going to stay with them until morning and then you call Dad and tell him." Nathaniel replied, sounding more like he was begging Evan to listen.

Before Evan could argue further, Charlie and Casey burst through their front door. Casey grabbed Evan's arm and began pulling him toward the door. Charlie had gone over to Nathaniel, leading him over to the couch and making him sit. They were talking about... A ghost? This didn't seem like a good time for a god damn ghost story.. Evan didn't catch much of the conversation as Casey lead him from the house. He tried to wriggle from her grasp but she was stronger than she looked, it seemed.

Casey lead Evan to her and her brother's car, demanding sternly that he get in and this'll all be over soon. Not having much of a choice, Evan grumbled as he got in the car. He pestered Casey with questions the whole way back to her house with no answers in return. By the time they'd reached their destination, Evan was fuming at Casey's silence. _Why the fuck would nobody talk to him?_ It made him feel like a kid who's parents only gave vague answers.

"Casey! Answer me!" he roughly grabbed her shoulder as they walked up the porch.

"Just... Don't worry about it, yeah?" was the only response Casey gave. How the fuck was he not supposed to 'worry about it' when his brother was flipping out for god knows what reason? That's not something you can just let go of casually.

Casey's parents were confused as to why Evan was here but after a short explanation that still didn't explain shit to him, her parents seemed to understand and invited him over to sit with them as they watched television. He was still pissed off as he reluctantly sat with them but what could he do at this point? Apparently his help wasn't wanted, anyways.

The night seemed to last an eternity and the next day, Evan did as Nathaniel had said and he called their parents. He told their dad what had happened, or only what he knew, and soon their parents had returned early from their trip. It was the last time Evan had seen his brother and, despite his brothers warnings, began to look more into what the fuck had happened that night. As he searched the web and their local library, Evan had slowly been pulled into the life of a Hunter. No matter how many trails he followed that'd hinted at his brother or research he's done on the various supernatural beings he's faced, none have given him a straight answer of if Nathaniel was actually alive or not.  
_______________________________________________________________________

Jonathon snapped his fingers in front of Evan's face, jerking him back to reality. The man looked somewhat concerned as he looked at Evan.

"Are.. You alright?" he asked slowly.

Evan nodded, pushing back his plate. His appetite had diminished as he relived his past. He was taking a sip of his coffee as Jonathon opened his mouth to continue their chat before he was interrupted by somebody yelling at him from the back of the restaurant.

"Jonathon, get off your lazy ass!" the voice called.

Jonathon sighed in frustration before he left the table with a quick goodbye. Evan watched him disappear into the back room. He was certainly an odd one, that was for sure. Quickly finishing his coffee and what he could of his meal, Evan paid for his food and left the cafe.


	3. A Silent Murder

Evan threw himself onto the motel's bed with a grunt and a sigh of relief. He'd finally found this ever-elusive place and could finally rest his wary feet. The walk around town, standing for hours talking to the mechanic about his truck, and the cafe had tired him out more than he'd first thought. Luckily, Evan had gotten one of the last few vacancies left in this motel. The bed wasn't the comfiest but it was better than sleeping in a truck, that was for damn sure. He let his eyes close and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

When he awoke from his nap a few hours later, the setting sun was throwing long shadows across the room. The room itself wasn't to large. There were two beds, both with matching flower print comforters and white sheets, a small bathroom that could barely fit one person, a television sat on a dresser in front of the beds, and there was a tiny mini fridge with a microwave on top. A gray carpet covered the floors and the walls were a faded blue. 

Getting up from the bed, Evan let out a loud yawn and stretched. Grabbing his room key from nearby, he left the room in search of something to quell his growling stomach. Mindlessly wandering as he mentally debated on what to have for dinner, he found himself in front of the gas station he'd first went into the other day. Shrugging to himself, Evan entered. At least gas station food was relatively cheap... More or less, anyways.

Entering the store, he found the same person from the other day working the counter. The guy seemed to recognize him as Evan entered, waving to him as if they were old friends. Evan gave a small wave back as he grabbed a case of some cheap off-brand beer, a microwavable pizza, and a candy bar. It didn't sound to appetizing but, hey, he's not one to be picky. Coming to the counter, he put his stuff on the counter.

"Did you hear about that murder that happened last night?" Lui said as he was ringing up the items and placing them in a plastic bag.

"There was a murder?" Evan sounded a little surprised.

"Yeah! Some old lady got stabbed a few blocks over. That's the third one in the past week or so." Lui handed him the bag. "There's some stuff about it in the papers." he added, showing him the newspaper he had behind the counter. He pointed to an article on the front page and Evan raised an eyebrow as he read the headline " 'Nursing Home to be rebuilt by community after devastating fire?' "

"What? Oh. Wrong page, sorry." Lui said, flipping the paper to the next page.

" 'Elder Found Dead, heart and brain missing?' " Evan read, grabbing the paper from Lui, interest in the matter fluctuating greatly.

"It's obvious who killed the woman." Lui stated matter-of-factly.

"It is?" Evan looked up from reading the paper.

Lui looked left to right, making sure nobody was in earshot despite them being the only two in the store. " _Aliens._ " he whispered before laughing.

Evan rolled his eyes. "Do you mind if I take this?" he held up the newspaper.

Lui nodded, still laughing. Grabbing his bag, Evan left the gas station and went back to his motel room.

Once he returned, he popped the pizza into the microwave and opened one of the beers. Sitting on the bed, he let his attention roam back to the newspaper that was spread out on the bed with him.

_**Elder Found Dead, Heart and Brain Missing**  
It was discovered late Wednesday night the body of Dorothy Ruggenthal. She was found in an alley behind the local grocery store. Officials are baffled as they discovered part of her brain and heart were missing, making Mrs. Ruggenthal the third case in which this bizarre act has happened. The first two victims, Betty Yarrborough and Ted Howard, were found in similar instances in the past few weeks. Police have no connection between the three victims other than their age bei-"_

The microwave going off brought Evan's attention off of the article. Quickly grabbing his dinner from the microwave and placing it on the bed next to where he was sitting. He returned to his previous spot on the bed, took a pull off his beer, and continued reading the article.

_being very close. Currently, there are no clues as to who is responsible for this heinous crime but Harold McAdow, the Chief of Police, has stated that he fully intents to catch the culprit and won't rest until the murderer is brought to justice. The local nursing home now fears for it's residents and has began to enhance it's security as an extra precaution. Officials also urge other elders of the community to not go out at night and for people to watch out for their elderly relatives or neighbors in case the murderer strikes again. More information will be released once the morgue releases the full autopsy reports for the three victims. So far, all we can do is hope and pray this is the end of this reign of terror._

The article then went into eye witness accounts from the current and previous murders and statements from the friends and families that'd been affected. This whole thing gave off a very odd vibe to Evan. He'd read of some seriously fucked up serial killers but this was definitely new to him. He was still a new hunter, in a way, as he's only had a few years experience compared to others who have spent their entire lives doing this, but despite that, he felt oddly drawn to the situation.

It'd be too late in the evening to go to the crime scene or talk to the morgue. Instead, Evan went to the duffel bag he had discarded earlier in the corner of the room and pulled out his old laptop. It was a black laptop with a batman sticker on the back. The thing thing ran like shit, could barely keep the wifi signal and took an eternity to load a page. Evan spent the better part of the night on Google, trying to find any hint as to if the murders in town could be linked to a supernatural being.

He read message boards on sightings for a number of different creatures, various websites claiming to be "supernatural experts", and any similar articles he could find. Evan couldn't really get far into his research as he'd actually need to see the bodies to determine anything and was currently going off the descriptions from the news article. After some searching, he'd narrowed it down to a few possibilities but he couldn't confirm anything until tomorrow. He grumbled to himself as he closed the laptop, discarding it on the nightstand next to him, and threw away the remains of his pizza and the few bottles of beer he'd managed to go through.

He thought about going to bed but, thanks to the nap he'd taken earlier, he wasn't tired all that much yet. Evan opted to just walk around town, maybe even see if he can look around the place where the old lady had been murdered. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door again. As he had no idea where anything was in the town, Evan wandered around for awhile completely lost. As he turned down one street, a figure stood in the center of the road. As he got closer, the thing looked up at him and Evan noticed those same sapphire eyes.

It was that dog from earlier. It was certainly a few blocks from home. Or maybe not. He was still somewhat convinced this dog was a stray. Evan whistled, wanting the dog to come to him and out of the middle of the street, afraid it'd get hit by a car. The pit bull's ears slightly raised and it's head cocked to one side. It began to walk toward him, slowly as if it wasn't sure if it should listen or not. Evan whistled again, holding out his hand for the dog to sniff as it approached to show he was friendly. The dog sniffed his hand carefully before sitting down in front of him. It was weird, those blue eyes just _staring_ at him.

What was the dogs name again? He remembered somebody yelling a name and the dog responded but it'd been something ridiculous so Evan just laughed. _Dixon? Danny? Della?_ Something along those lines but he couldn't place it. Evan bent down to pet the dog's head and he continued walking down the road now that the dog was safely on the side walk. He heard soft padding from behind him and turned to see pit bull was following him. It was now wagging it's tail and looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

Evan tried shooing the animal away but the dog didn't move. Every time Evan would take a step, the dog would mimic him. When he'd turn around, the dog would just sit. If dogs had a sense of humor, this one certainly had one. Whenever he'd look back, the thing looked like it'd be smiling with laughter. Smug little shit. After awhile of the dogs antics, Evan eventually didn't care what the animal did. He had found the grocery store by now down the road. He heard the damn dog still following but didn't pay it any attention.

The grocery store had long since closed for the day. Police tape had been placed from the edge of the building to a nearby tree, so nobody could enter the alleyway. He ducked under the tape and entered. It wasn't hard to find where the murder happened. The body was gone by now but blood still remained on the walls of the grocery store and the ground. Pulling out his phone from his pocket, Evan shone the phone's light along the ground, looking for anything the police might'v overlooked. After awhile of finding nothing, he was about to give up when his light went over something that caught his eye.

His discovery had been a ring. There was a cross etched into the front and it had a name carved inside of it but he couldn't see the words clearly. The ring had been smashed into the ground, likely being trampled on several times either from the attack or the officers that'd been investigating the area. Hell, it might'v been both. Either way, this was likely the only clue he'd get from this place. Evan ducked back under the police tape. The dog hadn't followed him into the alley, only stood near the entrance and watched him. As Evan held up the ring to the light of the streetlamps to get a better view of the name inside, the dog growled and lunged at his arm. It managed to bite Evan, making him drop the ring with a yelp. The bite wasn't enough to leave a mark or draw blood, thankfully.

The dog then ran off, Evan now alone in the light of the street lamp.

"Fuckin' dogs.." he muttered to himself, searching for the ring that had fallen on the ground. He searched everywhere but the ring seemed to have disappeared. _I bet that fucking dog took it._ he joked. Not being able to find the damned ring now, Evan gave up with a frustrated sigh, heading back to the motel.

Once he was back, he slumped on his bed, a defeated expression on his face. His only clue so far had been messed up all thanks to a fucking dog..


End file.
